Common gaming machines randomly select and display an array of symbols on a video screen, then grant an award to a player based on the occurrence of winning symbol combinations across pay lines. Typically, the game ends after the symbols are displayed and the award, if any, is granted. Some gaming programs initiate a bonus game for a special outcome of the main game to add more excitement to the gaming experience. The bonus game typically awards more to the player, on average, than a main game so is very exciting. Triggering such bonus games with a special outcome of the main game does not entice the player into playing longer since the chances of obtaining the special outcome is always the same.
There are also known techniques for enticing the player to play longer, such as a secondary game that is played over the course of many main games so the player becomes invested in the secondary game. Winning the secondary game may result in a relatively large award. The secondary game is then reset. The secondary game is not a bonus game since it occurs over the main games.
What is needed is a new technique for triggering a bonus game that creates more excitement while enticing the player to play longer. A more interesting game will generate increased revenue by its increased play.